


Down Time

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night for the guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alpha!Steve and Omega!Dean (and the other two idiots if you want) watching a movie and snuggling and making out?

Despite the initial grumbling and  ~~weak~~  protests, Steve is finally settled in on the couch with Dean cuddled up against him. They’re watching  _Raiders of the Lost Ark_  at Dean’s insistence (“Seriously, guys, Indiana Jones?”), with Sam and Bucky taking up residence on the other couch. Sam, of course, has seen the movie plenty of times before, and can be occasionally heard whispering explanations to Bucky. 

Steve loses the plot about 30 minutes in, distracted by Dean. The omega is intent on the movie, relaxed and content against Steve’s chest. Before he knows it, Steve is coaxing Dean’s chin up for a kiss. They make an effort to be quiet, keeping it slow and soft, not wanting to interrupt the other two. 

That is, at least, until one of them let’s out a quiet little gasp, and Dean sits up with an offended look on his face. “Really?” he exclaims, and Steve can’t help but laugh. Sam’s hand pops into view, middle finger raised, while Bucky only surfaces to offer a sheepish smile before disappearing from view. Steve pulls Dean back down, soothing his indignation by stroking his back, and they turn their attention back to the film. 

The opening credits of  _Temple of Doom_ are starting when Dean worms his way back up, kissing along Steve’s throat and jaw. Steve is grinning when Dean finally reaches his mouth, and shifts just enough to make the angle more comfortable. Dean tries to push things a little further this time, but Steve gentles him out with sweet, peppered kisses, pulling back at one point to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead, making the omega blush. 

Smiling shyly, Dean moves so he’s settled more on Steve’s chest, head tucked under the alpha’s chin, one of Steve’s hands in his hair, the other on his waist. They’re comfortable and warm and if they choose to ignore the sounds of kissing from the other couch, well, that’s their business. 


End file.
